Angel Tears
by Windsentry
Summary: Haruka and Michiru suffer loss in their childhood. Michiru wants to build a new life. But Haruka wants her revenge. It's up to the sea goddess to stop Haruka from causing herself more pain. Chap 3 is up!
1. Prologue

Angel Tears

By ao_tenshi

Romance

Prologue: Don't Leave Me

The orange tint of the sky reflects as it hits the vast mirrored

ocean. Peaceful. Hai. It is. The wind and the sea in their perfect harmony. Overflowing with power, yet gentle enough not to cause pain. A comforting breeze, and a soothing melody. Nothing to be afraid of. Everything is fine. Even in the crowded city of Tokyo. 

But nothing could be more peaceful than being at your home. Your own place. The surrounding that you've grown up with, and learned to love. 

Outside the city skirts, where trees grow abundantly and the land facing the wide ocean, a huge mansion stood atop the cliff that hovers over the beach. Well hidden amongst the trees. Surrounded by a garden fit enough to be of a princess. Nobody, but a few saw that place. No one ever dared to enter, to come and drop a few hellos. 

A young girl, about the age of 11, was trudging the sands down at the beach. It was a private one, though. And many long to go for a dip in that place for it has such a beautiful view. But no one wants to. Nobody has the heart to ask for permission from the owner, or even enter without asking. Mainly, people who travel by 

the direction try to avoid the house that stood on the top. True, 

they have marveled the beauty of the house. No one was ever

brave enough to pay visit, or a social call. But every man knows 

who live in such a house, only the wealthiest person who owns half the town banks' shares, and runs a huge business down the city of Tokyo, Tenoh Masaki.

The edge of the cliff was the end of the garden that surrounds the mansion. But it isn't the end of Tenoh's residence. The whole area of the beach was his. His and his family. And he works hard to protect the property. To maintain it. He'd give anything just to make his business prosper. But not regarding his daughter. His 11-yr old daughter who was used to running the beach length five to ten times a day. Who was used in having her own ways. Who was independent as such a young age. 

"Haruka!" a voice shouted from the mansion. It was shrill, yet with a commanding tone. The young tomboy has been walking down the beach all day. Having with her her bicycle, which she was dragging through the sand. It was such a warm day to be spent indoors that the young girl spent all her time at the beach. Of course, there are no classes to worry about. It was summer. And everybody is taking their rest. In spite of her family's richness, her father chose to enroll her in a local school. His reason being her activeness that even the teachers in a high class school could not endure her. She was bright in all subjects. Lazy sometimes. But always ready to answer any question asked. And very friendly. 

The young tomboy was already in the garden when she heard the shout. Hurriedly taking her bike into the garage, she went up the house, directly to Yuno Kazui, her maid, or rather, helper to get her clothes for dinner. 

"Where's mother?" Her eyes were eyeing the clothes that were handed to her and frowned. It being a dress. She hated dresses ever since she was a child and nobody seemed to have taken notice of that obviously. Her eyes asking Kazui.

"In the study room. Talking to your father." The servant answered, and lowered her head to bow down to her young mistress.

"Take this," Haruka said, pushing the dress back to her servant. "I'll take care of my own clothes." Turning around toward her own room, Haruka locked her room. The wooden door's frame cracked, but she didn't care if the sound reached her father or mother. 

The room is a real mess. As a child, the young girl haven't found the habit of arranging things yet. But she always knew where to find this and that in her room.

"Haruka, why did you send back the dress the maid brought you?" Her mother was speaking. It was already dinner time and she went down wearing black slacks and a light blue long-sleeved polo over a white shirt. They had just finished the main course and her mother took the chance to notice the clothes the young lady wore. 

"I'm much comfortable with this, mother." Haruka responded. Quickly ending the conversation. Her mother just looked at her father in silence. A thin line of understanding forming between them. Haruka knew too much to let the conversation go on. She knew her mother would like to get all the answers from her whenever she wants to. But she was also stubborn enough to resist her mother's intuition to tell her everything. Her father on the other hand, busy with his business, didn't mind his daughter very much as long as she's still alive and with them.

"Masaki, don't you think Haruka's getting too boyish?" Dinner was over and Haruka was already in her room. Ki and Masaki was in the study room. Poring over the papers of the company. 

"Don't talk to your daughter like that. She's still growing." Masaki replied, looked at his wife and returned to the papers. Ki just frowned and turned back to the pile before her husband.

Monday. Start of the dreaded class, Haruka thought for herself. It is not that she didn't like school. She's just bored by the fact that she knew almost entirely what the teacher was saying. She just didn't understand why of all the schools around her home, she was sent to the public one. Being a rich girl herself. NO once practically came around her. Each of her classmates were busy with another 'common' person. Nobody wants to notice her. They all thought that this girl is just a silly, spoiled brat who wanted to brag about her parents richness in the public school.

She didn't want this. She needs a friend. But couldn't find one. She usually stays by the lake on the nearly secluded place of the school. The one behind all the buildings and a huge garden. Strangely, she always felt attached to the lake. Here, she always find her comfort. With the wind brushing against her face and the water dancing with it. Soothing her bored mind and tired body of all the 'unnecessary' activities that she has to take up in school. 

Her mind began to drift off to far away places. No one would bother her here. No one dared to approach her. All of her classmates being afraid of her family. Although she wanted to have a friend. She wanted someone to talk to. But nobody saw that. All they see is a rich kid who can have anything she wants. That her parents provide her with everything. Being the only child. 

"Excuse me?" Lost in her own world, Haruka didn't notice a girl with short dark hairs, but longer than her own, wander by. She didn't take notice of the voice that was speaking to her. The girl looked down and saw that the other was deeply in thought, but she didn't give up on shaking the blonde back into reality. "Hello?" The girl spoke again. This time a little louder. Haruka didn't look up but heard the voice. Not until she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

The girl was now kneeling beside the stretched form of Haruka, looking down on her and smiling. "Hello. I'm Sidny Kazemo." The girl with dark hairs was reaching out one hand toward Haruka who looked surprised at the girl beside her. Normally, everyone would see her laying on the grass but wouldn't go to her. And introduce themselves.

Haruka sat up and looked carefully at the young girl beside her. Looking closely so she could tell if she's hallucinating or not. Examining the other girls' features. Her short black hair, her blue eyes, and her honest smile. Before introducing herself. "Haruka Tenoh." She replied at last, shaking hands with the girl. Withdrawing, she made herself sit in a more comfortable position as not to be impolite to the other girl. Sidny, her name. 

All had been well after that first meeting. The two girls was inseparable, though having different classes. They were friends, and at last, Haruka could proudly say that she had an achievement in school.

"Kaioh-san" The postman looked at the letter in his again. It was a small envelope. A small little package. He didn't know what was in there. He was only a delivery boy anyway. But something about the letter made him shiver. He suddenly feared for the person who will read the letter. As if, fearing for his own health.

The house he was standing in front of is somehow like a mansion. But much smaller than that. Complete with a small garden outside and a pond in the middle. Different kinds of trees are growing around the house. Flowers are scattered everywhere. Different kinds, too. Ranging from roses to lilies. A beauty that could only be taken cared of by a loving person. The house was decorated inside and out. Paintings are displayed everywhere. Pictures of the rushing sea and of a loving family. But only a single person now occupies the place. A child. Of ten-years. In the care of the servants whom the parents trust wholly. 

"Michiru!" A chubby lady called from the stairs. She was the caretaker of Michiru, the only daughter of Anaka and Masanori Kaioh. She had been serving the family for almost twenty years now. Even when the parents of Masanori was still alive. 

A young girl with aqua locks came striding down the stairs. Hurrying to meet her 'auntie' as she had grown to call the caretaker. "Coming, Auntie Hikari!" She young girl shouted. She's still a child but one can see the elegance the family was used to teach in bringing up the child. Both her parents were musicians. Her mother, Anaka, played the violin while her father accompanies with the piano. The music that filled the house whenever the owners were present was superb. No one could describe it. The melody simply enchants. And the harmony was melodious. Michiru always watched her parents play. Sometimes her mother would teach her some strings in the violin, and she eventually grew to love the instrument. 

"What is it, Auntie?" Michiru asked her caretaker. Curiously looking at the letter in the older woman's hands. "Nani? Auntie?" she asked again after noticing the lines that are visible in her auntie's cheek. 

She's crying? Doshite?

But she couldn't answer herself. She just watched her caretaker held back the tears in her eyes. Why?

The older woman held her close and tight. Michiru placed her small arms around the Hikari in return, trying to comfort the woman whom she had grown up to. Her parents do not want her to come with them always. They did not want her to get tired as much as they do. That's why they often leave Michiru at the house with Hikari. They knew that the woman would do anything to take care of their daughter. 

"Michiru… Listen to me." Hikari cleared her voice, forcing back a sob from escaping her throat. "Michiru, there has been an accident." Michiru looked at her auntie for a long time, not moving a twitch. Wishing what she think is not true. But a confirmation was said. "Your… Your parents… They're… gone. I'm sorry…" Hikari couldn't contain herself much longer. She burst into tears again while Michiru still hugged her, not a tear escaping from her eyes. Determined to hush the crying woman beside her… But she knew, she'll break down, too sooner or later.  

Hikari cried but soon regained composure and gave the letter she was holding to Michiru. The small girl read it. Her parents died in an accident after their last performance in Europe. The streets were slippery and the car they were ridding skidded and crashed into a large tree. Both were alive when the paramedics got there but they didn't survive the damage done by the crash. Her parents' corpses were to arrive the coming Thursday in the airport…

Haruka and Sidny were fast friends. They would sneak around each other at school and try to pull a joke on the other. Of course, Haruka often won. Fast, she is. But when it was Sidny who caught the young blonde girl in a surprise, it is always a huge laugh. 

"Haruka!" Sidny laughed as the other girl tickled her. It was a game for the two of them whenever they were at the Tenoh's residence. Sidny was the only outsider who ever comes in and out of the house as she pleases, being Haruka's best friend. "… Stop it…!" She continued to laugh as she stumbled down the huge bed in the middle of the room. Haruka jumped beside her and laid down. Sidny looked over and watched her friend who was looking at the ceiling with empty eyes. But with a smile on her face. "Anything wrong?" Haruka didn't answer. Just continued staring at the ceiling of her room. Sidny kept silent and let Haruka take her time. For a very short while, she already knew how Haruka thinks and acts. The blonde girl didn't want to be pushed around. She has her own independent will. Sidny closed her eyes and listened to the soft music that filled the room. 

"Sid," Haruka started. "are dreams true?" Sidny opened her eyes and looked up as Haruka waited for an answer. 

"I don't know about that, really…" Sidny looked at Haruka who was staring at her. Eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion. "Some says that dreams are either our greatest desires or fears. But my mom told me that they reflect our future. And I believe her. Why?"

"… nothing. It's just that there are times when I dream about the darkness. That it will come someday and all will be destroyed." Haruka said rolling over her bed. Sidny looked at her friend, not wanting to believe her but she could see the truthfulness of what had been said in her eyes. 

"Haruka… look at me," Sidny reached for Haruka and forced her to look into her eyes. She was trembling. "Be strong, Haruka. Don't let your fears get enough of you… Don't let it be your weakness. If ever that time comes, you should be strong, okay? I will always be here for you… understood?" Haruka smiled, nodding. 

"Promise?" She wanted to make sure that her friend wouldn't leave. That she wouldn't leave her all alone to go back into her world of loneliness again. 

"Hai." 

Michiru sat down on her parents' bed, trembling. She had been crying all night. Her parents had been buried the previous day. 

I miss you…

"Michiru?" A soft voice trailed into the room. Hikari was standing behind the half-opened door. Michiru didn't look at her. She doesn't even seem to notice her. She just laid down on the bed and cried. Hikari went over and pulled the child into her arms, as Michiru hugged her tight. "Hush, little one. They will always watch over you…" Michiru nodded as Hikari stroke through the young girl's hair, until the sobs subsided. 

"I miss them…" Michiru said between sobs. 

"I know, I miss them, too." Hikari said. "But I know they'll take care of you from where they are. They'll always watch over you." 

"They promised me that before they left… They… mother said she'd come back… But…" Tears again trickled down the young girl's face. Hikari wanted to cry too but she must be strong for the young orphan. She made a promise that she wouldn't leave Michiru at the Kaioh's funeral. That she will always be there. She will act as her parents even if she couldn't fill the emptiness the young girl was feeling now. The sadness that fills her heart when she knew about her parents' death. All of the properties was left to Michiru. And she vowed to help her in managing everything to order. 

"They will… Michiru, they will," Hikari assured. She was the only person Michiru asked to stay with her together with two or three servants to run the house. The young girl would depend on her parents' money for everything that has to be spent. And she wanted to minimize the expenses they have each month. After saying pardon to all servants who had to go, she went to her room and played her violin. She already asked Hikari to arrange her papers at the private school she went to before the accident and decided to attend the local school just outside the city. Where she wanted to have a new beginning. 

A beginning she wasn't expecting.

Haruka left the gym and rushed to the hospital. Her teacher called her into her office and told her that the hospital called and informed the school that her parents were there. They were attacked by some men in the dark streets of the city. Her parents had just arrived from America, having a business meeting there. They were driving home when a gang of five men in black stopped the car and forced them to come out, leading them to a small street at the back of a building. Luckily, someone spotted them and called the police. But when they arrived, the men already had done their damage and left. 

"Miss Tenoh?" a doctor approached her as she neared the operating room her parents were taken to. Both of them have severe damage to the skull, possibly from being banged with a bat on the head for several times, and have about twenty lacerations all around. Haruka looked at the doctor, wanting to push him out of the way.

My parents are in there! She wanted to scream. I want to see them!

"I'm sorry but you can't go in. They are still performing operations." The doctor held her right arm so she wouldn't barge right into the operating room. 

"I need to see them!"

"Miss Tenoh, you can't go there. It's restricted when an operation is going on."

"You don't understand! My PARENTS are in there!" Haruka screamed at the doctor who was holding her, attracting the attention of all who are in the same corridor. The doctor sighed and nodded to the nurses. Two of them approached and took hold of Haruka, firmly. The young girl was strong but with three older and taller persons holding her, she couldn't struggle for her freedom. She silently sighed defeated, bowing her head down. Trying to keep her tears from falling. 

The operating room finally opened after five minutes that Haruka was there. The doctors went out one by one. Each having the same gloomy face fixed. Haruka glanced up at them at they passed, talking to doctor who stopped her from entering the operating room. She was now seated near the door, opposite the nurses' station. As she saw those dressed in green come out looking depressed, she quickly understood. 

NO! Her mind screamed. She stood up from her chair and ran into the operating room, unnoticed by the nurses who were busy with other patients. Two bodies covered in white cloth greeted her. No parts of the body exposed. Holding back the sobs she's containing, she stepped between the beds and looked at each of the corpses that lay there… Finally, tears started to flow from her eyes. 

"No… why…?" Haruka said. She eventually sat down between the bodies, holding her knees, tucking them near her. Crying… 

Please, come back… Don't leave me…

Earlier that week, Sidny came to her house and bid goodbye. Her family was going back to Europe. Her grandfather was ill and asked for them to come. It was near the end of the school year and her mother didn't want to go, but her father finally convinced her. They would finish school there and live there with her grandparents. Haruka sadly nodded and hugged Sidny for the last time before she left the house. They were scheduled for the flight that afternoon. She just dropped by before going to the airport.

Why did you all leave me…? You all said, you would always be there! Yet, you left!!! All of you…! Why? 


	2. Dreams

Chapter 1 is here at last! Sorry it took a long time to update this fic. I have a lot of things to do these days. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Promise that there'll be more to come! ^.^ 

Chapter 1:  Dreams…

"Class, we have a new student, Kaioh Michiru." She stood in front of the class, head bent quite low but high enough to get a full view of her new classmates. All boys looked at her with interest. The girls on the other side, watched her with a bit of surprise. "Would you please kindly introduce yourself to the class, Miss Kaioh?" 

Michiru looked straight at the class in front of her and did what was asked of her. Her teacher nodded to her as she finished speaking and told her to take the empty seat in the middle of the classroom. 

The day went on with the same introduction. She eventually got bored and lessened her speech class after class. It had always been like that since the first time she transferred school after her parents' death. She still lives in their house, with Hikari. The old woman had always been with her since her parents' death and acted as her parent. She was now fifteen and knows very the violin, which she decided to learn because of the depression she felt. She also started painting when she was nine. Her school offered the lesson and she wanted to try it out to lessen the time she spent thinking about her parents. To avoid crying almost all the time she doesn't have anything to do.

"Hey, Michiru!" She looked up and turned to see who was calling her. It was her classmate in Math class. The one who was nodding all the time she was speaking. She stopped and waited for her classmate to get near. "Can I have your autograph?" Michiru looked astounded by this. It was the first time she was asked for an autograph in school. She had been into recording, but she didn't knew that somebody in her school appreciated that kind of music.

"Uh… sure." She managed to reply, waiting for the person to indicate where she wanted her to sign. 

"Arigato. It will please my mom. She's fond of your music, you know. I guess I am too! By the way, I'm Sara." She reached out a hand after keeping the paper Michiru signed in her bag. 

"Oh… thank you! I didn't know I have fans here." Michiru said. The two kept on talking while they walked. As they passed, Michiru noticed something changed in the reactions of the students they passed by. She continuously heard whispers and eventually caught up on what one of the students said.

"That is the Kaioh Michiru? The famous violinist? WOW!"

Inwardly she smiled. Quite enjoying that everyone knew she's the violinist who appears on tv. Sara departed when they left the building, saying there's someone she's supposed to meet. Michiru continued to walk toward the gate where she suddenly stopped as she heard arguing voices over the wall. She turned around and went to where she heard the voices. She wanted to interfere with whatever is going on. But as she approached, she heard another voice. A husky one. And sounds of fighting. She peeked at the scene and noticed a person with short blonde hairs fighting the a black-clothed man. The young girl who shrieked was in the corner. Sitting and watching the two fight. Finally, the blonde overpowered the man and took him by the collar, asking him questions. Dissatisfaction with the answers the person got was clear in her eyes. She punched the man hard in the stomach once more before turning around and helping the young girl stand up. Michiru noticed that the man dressed in black was pulling something out of his pockets and shouted as the man was about to strike the blonde from the back.

Haruka was hit on the stomach, but not deeply as she clasped the knife quickly and pulled it out. Another struggle, then the man fell down. Out cold. Haruka stood over him, hands over her side where the knife went. She looked up to see where the voice came from warning her about the attack. Her teal eyes met with the blue ones. Nodding appreciatively, Haruka left riding on her motorcycle. Heading home. The young girl left too, leaving the man. The man struggled to get up and Michiru decided to leave, too. Hurrying back to the school gates.  

Darn it! 

Haruka sat in her bed, bandaging her wound. It wasn't deep but it hurts. And the information she got from the man was not enough to track down the leader of the gang who attacked her parents five years ago. She had been in constant search for the guys but still haven't got a slightest clue of their headquarters and leader. And their reason for attacking her parents.

"I'll find them, no matter what it takes." She again vowed to herself as she placed the first aid kit back in the bathroom. She left the house by the sea when she got her first pay from racing and bought an apartment in the city. 

She had just gone for a walk after checking on her car in the track garage. She usually does that after class. Sometimes, even after track practice in school. She had been in racing in the track for as long as she can remember, after her parents left her alone with her family's business. After Sidny went to Europe to stay with her grandparents. After deciding that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore by leaving. 

She had just slipped in her shirt when the door bell rang. Who would be coming here? Haruka thought. No one ever comes to her place. No one ever knew where she lives now.

Ding dong!

"Hai, hai! Coming!" Haruka shouted from her bedroom which was on the second floor of the apartment. The house has two bedrooms upstairs. The first floor contains the music room, her library (study and music room), and kitchen. 

"Um… hi," the girl outside the door started. The was the same person whom she saved today. The young girl with long blonde hair, tied up in a half-pony by a red ribbon. Her blue eyes shining with gratitude. "Sorry if I disturbed you… and for following you," She stammered. What's wrong with me? I usually don't stammer in front of other people. Even if I don't know them. 

"Uh huh," Haruka replied, looking at the young girl standing in front of her from head to toe. "It's okay. What is your name, by the way?"

"Aino Minako."

"Tenoh Haruka." The blonde introduced herself. "Well, Aino-san, it's nice meeting you. But I have other things to do…"

"I understand," Minako backed from the door as Haruka walked a couple of steps back to close the door. "Arigato, again, Tenoh-san." With that, the young girl turned around and walked away. Toward the other road where she would meet her friends.

I wonder why those eyes look familiar to me. Michiru mused as she continued painting. It was in the middle of the night when she woke up from a dream. Those eyes, again she saw the teal eyes. But it was full of sadness and desperation. Not the self-confidence she had seen in them that day. Better get out of your trance, Michiru… It's JUST a dream. 

Hai, it's just a dream. Funny, but it seems real. Why does it keep on playing in my mind…? And why does the pain seems so real? 

The Queen!

Oh no, the Dark Army must have gotten in now. Shit! We're too late!

She was running. Fast as the wind. Beside her was another person, running at almost the equal speed, not like the others who always fall behind her. They were in a uniform, god knows what it is, but she actually doesn't like it being so short. As they entered the Crystal Palace an army of dark soldiers greeted them. They had met a few outside which was easily discarded as they passed through. She was fighting, jumping from here to there, attacking together with the other person she was with. 

Word Shaking!

Deep Submerge!

They're too many! 

I don't like this…

Get out of the way! Don't… URANUS! A sword came slashing down from behind as she heard the scream of her companion. It hit her on the left shoulder as she managed to retaliate back. The cut was deep but she had to go on. She didn't know why but she just had to move on, fighting. A spear caught her thigh as she was avoiding another attack. She fell down, as another was pierced to her abdomen. Removing it, she gave her last attack.

URANUS! 

She was going to be stabbed at the back as the other person came right before it, covering the taller one with her smaller body. 

NO!

"Shit!" Haruka swore as she sat right up in bed. Another nightmare. Third one this week. Why do I have to be visited by these dreams?! It's…

She was clutching the covers as she supported her head with one of her hands. Noticing that she was wet with sweat, she got out and changed before going down to have a drink. 

****

"Are you all right, Michiru?" Sara asked her new friend as the aqua-haired beauty just sat there, not bothering to talk with anybody who was actually talking about her music. It was art class next but the teacher is not yet in, so the students use it as a chance to chat about everything under the sun. During her first day, it wasn't like this. She talked with some but never talk too often with guys. She just didn't like them. For reasons that she only know. For reasons that she could just understand. As of now…

What do you care? Michiru wanted to snap it out to her 'friend' for she doesn't know the other person really well as to rely on her too much. She had been hurt in the past five years. Too much hurt. But she didn't dare to say that loud. She doesn't want to attract any kind of attention from the class. She just wanted to live a life.

"Hai, thank you." She doesn't want anyone of her classmates to know her thoroughly. Sara nodded, taking her word for it. Michiru inwardly sighed and looked outside the window. Her thoughts slowly drifting away from her. 

They finally arrived at the palace after two days of waiting. Three days of anticipating what had happened to the palace. To the queen, the princess and the inner senshis. Of figuring out how they would attack. She and Uranus. Pluto was to secure the palace and Saturn was to go with the queen. It had always been like that, and there were no refusals. They were used to fighting, that's what they were sworn to do. 

Darkness greeted them as they stepped out on solid ground. Pluto and Saturn already went ahead of them, into the Crystal palace. Uranus was scanning the place for live ones. Blood was flowing everywhere, as dark as the depths of the of an evil mind could be. 

It looks like we've come too late. They have already gone pass through the guards, a voice behind her said. A voice she knew she had known so well. A voice that could never be put out of her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Meeting the other's gaze. A torn look in the other's face. 

Let's go. We've got to protect the queen. 

Mars lay a couple of meters away from where they stand, holding a spear in her hand that she had thrust to a dark soldier in front of her. She was laying on her stomach. Blood was all over her uniform. And a sign of several stabbing was present in her flesh. Fresh wounds. The fight only occurred… just before they came. And it isn't finished yet.

An ear-piercing scream in her mind caused her to jump back to reality with a slight jump. Some of her classmates noticed and looked at her strangely, then continued to whisper around nonsense. After what seemed eternity, the teacher came at last. Followed by another student. Carrying himself proudly. All the girls hushed and stared in awe at the person in front of them. The well-known person around the school, not only for being a superb athlete, for having good looks, but also for mischievousness.

"Class, we have a new student who would be joining us for the rest of the year. I assume you all know who Haruka is. Very well, take you seat now."

Michiru had her eyes downcast when the teacher entered and didn't even have the urge to look upon the new-comer, or better yet, transfer, assuming from her teacher's word. She was busy thinking about her dreams. Her damn dreams that makes it so hard for her to concentrate. Even bothering her during classes. Even when she's shopping, a flash of her dreams would suddenly take her mind off what she's doing. And she hated that. 

Damn! Why won't these dreams stop! I don't want them. Not now. Not ever! Not when I'm trying to start a life!

"Hey."

Nani? That voice… Damn! Now I'm hearing things?!

"Excuse me."

She still didn't look up. Still trying to block the voice away from her head. Trying to deceive herself that the voice isn't real. That she didn't hear now what she had heard for how many times. The voice that makes her shiver, and makes her feel confident. A voice that was life to her… but that's only in my dreams? What's happening?

"Michiru," Sara was suddenly at her side, tugging her hand. Catching her attention. Making her finally pull away from her trance. She sighed and looked at her friend who was making a face, pointing toward her other side. Looking up, she noticed the new-comer, standing right beside her. Looking at her with curiosity but with an honest smile. Her brows twitched as their eyes met. Remembering the person in her dreams… the one called, Uranus.

"Is this seat taken?" Haruka said gesturing at the seat nearby the aqua-haired girl. She would have opted for a seat in the back row, near the windows so she could have her solitude, but the only available seat is near the middle, two seats to the right. She didn't distinguish easily the turquoise eyes for the girl she addressed. But when their gazes met, she felt something special about the other. Something that connected them. 

Michiru just shook her head in response. Her gaze kept on Haruka. 

"Are you alright?"

Nani? Uranus…?

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" She was looking intently at Michiru who was still clutching her hands tightly. Sighing, she bent down, near the other's ear and whispered. "Relax. Out of composure doesn't suit you." She smiled and looked deeply into the other's eye when they meet hers. Michiru blushed though a little confused as Haruka took her seat and placed all her things in order. 

"Isn't he cool?"

"He's so handsome!"

"Yeah, he's like the handsomest guy in school!"

Haruka smirked as she heard all of the whispered comments her classmates make. She normally had the same impression to other people because of her cross-dressing. And she usually lets it pass until they find out for themselves. She would have guessed that it would happen this time. She just transferred to the school after she heard that the gangs' base was in the area. That way, she would have more time in looking for the men and deliver her revenge. And give it to them painfully, as they took away my parents! For a split second, her brows almost met, but replaced by a smile on her face. The image of the girl sitting next to her, blushing slightly entered her mind. Inwardly, she chuckled at her seatmate.

Guess I'm going to enjoy it here. Just hope they wouldn't throw me out if they found out that I'm a girl. She chuckled a little at her thought, earning a questioning look from the girl with aqua locks beside her. She usually didn't care that much when people look at her but this one seems different. She looked back, a small smile plastered on her face. Eyes shining with a bit of joy and anticipation. Leaning back, she tried to focus her attention on the lesson she knew quite well. 

She looks quite familiar, I wonder. Where have I seen her? Eyes… teal. Michiru asked herself as the blonde sat herself on the vacant seat beside her. There is something with this person that had just arrived that sent chills to her spine. Something that she couldn't put a finger at. Maybe, in another time…

It was cold outside. She held her coat close to her as she slowly walked towards the gate. She didn't mind that her hairs were being tossed over by the harsh blowing of the wind. That her vision was starting to get blurred by dust being blown off the road. She didn't mind her classmates up ahead waving at her. Waiting to share to her some news about the school's orchestra. She had just left the theater after reading the announcements for the auditions to be held the next week. She felt a tinge in her stomach as the thought of the blonde who sat next to her replaced her thoughts of the auditions. The way the person looked front while her eyes tells that she isn't listening. That she is preoccupied by something more important by the lesson. The way she was amazed of how the blonde answers the teacher's questions as if she knows the lesson very well. 'Well, maybe she does. Haruka…'  She shook her head as she continued to walk home. 

"There he is!"

"Haruka, wait for me!"

She heard the girls' screams from behind. Geezz… they're really… She turned around as the shouts for Haruka still came. Only to bump with the said person causing her to fumble back. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You okay?" Haruka reached out her hand. She was just exiting the building when she spotted a man who was wearing an all black outfit, a small tattoo flashing from his right arm, under his jacket. She hurried up, to get a good view, but was stopped short for the man disappeared round the corner. Michiru looked at her in surprise. She didn't expect to run into somebody who just seems to get to her nerves. 

"I'm all right, thank you." Was all that she managed to say. Before the blonde looked to another direction. Eyes searching for someone. Sighing, she took a step forward to be held back by a strong hand. Haruka held her arm but was still looking at the road. Trying to see if there's anything conspicuous about the street, Michiru looked over the blonde's shoulder. 

My, he's tall. 

Just then, she managed to get a better look at the blonde. Sandy bangs cover most of his face. She knew that she had seen those eyes from somewhere, and was staring at them. Straining her memory to figure out whose eyes she was remembering. Forcing it to pull a name out of her mind. Just to prove that it wasn't just a hallucination, dream, or something like that, that she was remembering. 

Uranus! Where… Oh, my god! She lowered her head as she saw the figure laid at Uranus' feet. Holding a dagger in her hands. Blood flowing from the wound upon her chest. She killed herself! Endymion??? The prince of Earth was lying several feet away. Face down, bathing in blood. His own blood. His clothes were torn. Rose petals scattered on the ground, having drops of blood with them. It was a horrible sight. No one would ever thought that it would all end like this. 

All are gone…

Uranus…

Silently, the other stood up. Taking her own sword by her hands. Dashing toward the palace after looking at the turquoise eyes of her partner. Eyes filled with Fear. Sympathy. Hate. Raging anger. All mixed up. She would find the queen. Find Saturn.

Uranus!

She didn't hear the yell that echoed all throughout the battle field. She only heard the wind carrying her feet. Her mind is only focused on ending this terrible state that the Moon Kingdom had suffered. They were only Outer Senshis but they could still do something. Something. She hoped for a miracle to happen that would bring back everything. Or just restore the peace that they once had. 

She didn't hear the fall of the other she left behind. But she noticed the absence of half of her soul. She wanted to turn back. Find her. She knew that the queen is safe with Pluto. Saturn should already be with them. But the urgency of the situation comes at hand. She must choose. But her mind has already a destination.

NEPTUNE!!!!!!!!


	3. Aquaintance with Time

Chapter 2: Acquaintance with Time

That dream again. When will it ever stop?! Hell, I'm tired of them. 

It was 2 in the morning. Her head aches from the dream that she just had seen. Dark. All the blood. It was the most frightening dream one could ever imagine. Yet, she didn't know its meaning. Why was she having those dreams? To bother her in school? She quite remembers how she was always caught by her classmates staring outside blankly. How she asked the teacher many times to repeat the question addressed to her because she simply wasn't paying any attention. How she got a low grade in one of her tests which was actually an easy one just because her mind was wondering off by itself. To a place and time that she didn't know. To bring thoughts that made her look for answers which are not there.

Slowly she opened her violin case. The polished instrument fit perfectly in her hands as she closed her eyes to play. A sad, sorrowful music. Of never ending pain and suffering. Of endless tears. About the silent cries of people that could never be heard. Of helplessness. She played for about an hour, lingering some time before truly ending the piece she had just created through her emotions before finding herself in tears and a question in her mind.

Why?

"Morning!" The teacher greeted the class. Just one more, then I'd be free to find some info. Haruka sighed as she leaned back on her seat. Michiru had left the class even before it started being called for the rehearsals. She didn't notice that the aqua haired girl carried too many things for the classes today just before she stood up and went out the room carrying all of her things. Barely managing to carry all when she was carrying her violin on her left hand. 

A month had already passed since she came. And she already became used to the looks that the girls in school give her. Sometimes she finds it funny to be confused to be a guy, but she doesn't want to personally discourage them. 

Yet, she never really goes out with any of her classmates.

Mom… Dad… I will find them, whatever it takes…

Your deaths will be revenged…

Her thoughts were slowly drifting away. Back in time when she still had a whole family. When she always had whatever she wanted. When she began to live independently. When her mother used to scold her for wearing boys' clothes. When her father silently supports her in every way that he could. 

I love you…

Memories from the past five years came back to her. How she made it without anybody. How she struggled with the lawyer about her family's businesses. When she left their house to settle in the city. When she often took a walk down the beach during sunsets to think about the saddest year that she ever had. She didn't notice that she had sunken deep in thought, that she was holding her desk quite hard. Time flew by. The class had already ended. The teacher already left the room and her classmates were already packing their things. But she still haven't moved. Everyone looked at her before going out.

I vow that…

She felt eyes staring at her. That she was surrounded by questioning looks. She shook herself and straightened out. Only then did she recognize that the classes were done. That the last person other than her left the room. 

"Oh, well…" She picked up her bag and went out.

That took a long time, Michiru thought. She had been asked to play for the upcoming dance next week. She wasn't expecting to be asked to play a solo. She hasn't been playing in any social functions for a while since she got in school. She managed to persuade her manager to give her some time to cope with the new environment she's in before she continues with her career. She still needs education, anyway.

It was already dark outside. She had been with the orchestra since noon, practicing their pieces. The conductor had also asked her to play among the violins besides her playing a solo. She was tired. She was carrying too many things. She was about to call a cab when she heard someone walking behind her. 

No luck tonight. Better that I go home now. Haruka looked at the lamp above her head. She had been trudging along the streets of Tokyo looking for some clues. She had walked in almost all the streets possible. But there certainly was no sign of them. Soon it was dusk and she opted for the park where she spent time watching the waters flowing on the fountain. 

She picked up a sandwich on the mart that she passed. Wanting to eat it on the way home when she passed her school. She looked in. 

God it is dark here! Don't they ever leave any lights on?!

She touched the gate and peeked. Trying to find something unusual. Just to make her day complete. To maybe find some leads. 

She heard footsteps. Silent ones. From the back where the auditorium is, coming towards her. Easy and steady footsteps. She strained her eyes to get a view of the person who's still in school. It was pretty late for someone to stay studying in school and there's no vocational offered at night. She leaned on the wall. Waiting for that person. Whoever he is. To find out what he's doing here. 

The steps are getting closer and closer, louder and clearer. But the person seem to be walking very lightly. She crept back the wall the moment the person got out. Sighing as she recognized it was her classmate. Michiru…

What is she doing here?

Haruka asked herself as she watched the aqua-haired girl stand under the lamp which was near the school gates. Waiting for something. A cab, perhaps? 

The blonde looked around to see if she could help her. But no vehicle was in sight. The drivers seem to have abandoned their vehicles and went home at this hour. It was only eight o'clock and there should still be cabs wandering around at this time of hour. But there was none. 

She examined the girl. From toe to head. Stopping at the other's face. Staring at it for a long time as if there's something familiar with it. She tried to think of how that face seem so well-known to her. She had only seen her during classes and… 

Maybe I should call. Auntie Hikari should be very worried about me. 

She heard the rustling of the wind as it brushed against her face. Causing some strands to cover her eyes that she had to place all her things in one hand to arrange her hair. When she felt eyes boring into her. 

God, she's beautiful…

She mused as she continued to look at the person standing a few feet away from her. Michiru brushed hair from her face and she looked at the blonde who was still standing beneath the shadows of the wall. In dark, loose clothes. Leaning back. Frozen to the spot. 

Nani? 

"Who's there?" There was no falter in her voice. But the sweet voice she had heard in class was determined and commanding. Nevertheless, it was a voice of an angel. 

"Who's there?" Michiru repeated, staying close to the light. She always had the intuition to go and check out things but this one she didn't want to. She was afraid to. She took a step backward and looked at the shadow.

Haruka snapped back into her senses when Michiru moved back. The question registered quickly in her mind. She stepped out of the darkness and faced the beauty in front of her. "It's just me, Michiru. It's Haruka." The blond walked toward Michiru and she noticed the tension in the other's posture. 

Is she afraid of something?

There is this look in her eyes I have seen quite often whenever I help little girls being attacked by… the hell the name is… that gang. She looks so fragile. Maybe she's afraid of the dark? Nah… Or maybe…

"Michiru?" Haruka was a foot away from the girl being addressed. Michiru still haven't responded to her. She looked at her and noticed her tight clenching of the things in her hands. 

Surely, she's afraid of something…

But what?

Suddenly, she became aware that she was concerned about this woman. This classmate of hers who always seem so distant as she is. Never talking to others and always by herself. She knew that she is the Kaoih Michiru who everyone was talking about whenever the topic classical music was brought about in the place where she used to live. There in the suburbs of Tokyo. There with the memories of her past. 

She was looking at something invisible. Haruka raised a hand and tried to snap her fingers in front of the girl but it didn't produce a reaction. Just when she was about to grab the other by the shoulder did Michiru come into senses and noticed that Haruka was standing right in front of her. With the look of concern in her face.

"What are you doing?!" She noticed the hands ready to grab her on both sides. She quickly stepped back as she looked at the blonde. Fear still in her eyes. 

"Hey, easy. I'm not doing anything… You just…" 

Michiru cut her short. "Oh, and I'm supposed to thank you?! You just scared me out of my wits!" Her face was stern. She was feeling stupid but still she blame Haruka for frightening her. 

"So, the Kaioh Michiru could be frightened after all. What are you afraid of, the dark?" 

"It's none of your damn business!" The hell she gets into my nerve! Why does she ask those things? As if she cares, anyway.

Haruka was stunned by the remark. She had never encountered someone who would tell her that. Even though she really didn't have many friends. She was about to remark in the same tone when she remembered her deal with Sydny. 

Don't yell at anyone without a good reason.

Sighing she lowered her shoulders and walked backwards, resuming her lean on the wall, but in a much casual way. 

"Hai, it's none of my business. But I wouldn't want anyone to have a heart attack or be robbed just because they were frozen on the spot. Well, see ya!"

Haruka stood and started to walk away. Away from the aqua-haired girl who didn't know what to say. Away from the light. Away from the aqua-haired angel…

She was tired. She again stayed at school for the rehearsals and mostly missed her classes for that day. It is the third time she will go home by nine in the evening. And she was certain that her auntie is walking to and fro the window that looks out to the road, waiting for her to come home. 

She had known more of the school surroundings since she had to come home late. Sometimes, she would walk alone. At times, one of orchestra would walk with her. The rehearsals made her meet people other than her fans. People who have an interesting personality. And those whom she was certain she could be friends with. 

She turned at the bend as she heard quiet steps coming from behind. She hurried and tried to hide herself. But as she stood still, the steps also stopped. Looking around the corner she just left, she saw nothing. 

Maybe, it was just my imagination… No. I know I really heard those steps. But there's no one here. I wonder who… 

As she turned around, she saw a woman taller than she is with long dark green hair who seems to be floating in mid-air. An awkward silence enveloped the two. Michiru being dumbfounded at the person in front of her. A person whom she believed to only exist in her nightmares. The one who controls time. Pluto.

She didn't know what to say. She had forced herself to believe that everything she has been dreaming of will not happen. That they will just remain as dreams. The destruction of the world and their deaths. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to recognize the truth. She still has dreams that she want to fulfill. 

"Hello, Michiru." Sailor Pluto began. "There are some things that I would like to talk to you about."

"Things?! What things?! About those nightmares that disturb my life? Is that what you want to talk about?" Words were coming out of her mouth. Pluto was looking at her with understanding. 

"I understand you have so many dreams ahead of you that you want to fulfill. But this is something real. You've got to face it, too, Michiru. Think about it. The world needs you." The sailor scout turned around and disappeared.

Leaving Michiru looking around wondering where the woman in a uniform went to. 

Haruka…

"Huh?"

Haruka, wake up!

"What the?! Who's there!?"

Nobody's here, you idiot! You live alone, remember? Haruka sighed to herself as she laid back down in bed. She tossed and turned but couldn't go back to sleep. Soon, she was staring blankly at the ceiling above her. Looking intently into something that is not there. Slowly, her thoughts began drifting away and she was now in a place she doesn't know where, but still she knew existed.

A tall girl, about the same height as her, was standing a few feet away with her back facing Haruka. She held a staff in her hands. The top of which contains a garnet orb. Her long dark green hair was flowing. Haruka was about to say something when the woman turned around. Red eyes met teal ones. 

"Haruka Tenoh."

"How did you…?"

"Of course, I know your name. I know more about you than you know…"

"NANI? Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. I have come to awaken you, Sailor Uranus. The end is nearing. And it is your task together with your partner, Sailor Neptune to stop it. To find the talismans and stop it."

Haruka looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't. You still don't know much about your past. But you will know, sooner or later. But first, you and your partner must unite to stop it."

"But…" Don't argue, Haruka! Remember you oath to your parents! You can use your power, whatever it is, to get revenge. 

"It is an important mission that only the two of you can accomplish. Use you power wisely, Uranus." Pluto was holding out a golden stick to Haruka. The blonde took it, but as she was to ask another question, the other woman had gone. Only the stick remains. A stick carrying out the sign of Uranus.


	4. An Invitation

Chapter 3: Invitation

Why did I bring this here? Haruka mused while standing outside the classroom, playing with the stick in her pocket, wondering why she has been chosen to have this as she startled to walk wherever her feet leads her to. She woke up this morning with an aching head and wondered if all that she had seen and heard was a dream. But as she reached out for the table, the stick that was given to her was there. Shining brightly. 

Students pass by her, chatting about the upcoming dance that week. Talking about their dates, dresses, plans, and everything. Haruka sighed at the comments each student made as they passed her. She silently shook her head whenever the girls would look at her, especially those who didn't have dates yet. 

I don't have anything to do with that dance. They will find other person than me. They still don't know me. What if they knew…? Well, whatever happens will happen.

She didn't mind at all about the dance. She hardly made any friends because either she was busy thinking about her parents and her revenge, or running all over town to find new information that would help her. She often ran into some guys from school, asking her to go with them, still thinking that she's a guy but she easily refuses. And before the others could react, she's already at the other side of the road. 

For now, all she has in her mind is revenge, track and Michiru.

She hasn't spoken to Michiru since that night. Michiru frequently attends classes and was always at the auditorium, rehearsing. She doesn't even see the girl for lunch. She knows the place she aqua-haired beauty sits every lunch, on the corner table, the seat facing the window. 

She was deep in her thoughts as a girl bumped into her causing the other's belongings to fall and she being brought back to reality. 

"Gomen nasai," she said as she bent down and started to help the other person. To pick up the pages of what seemed to be a music sheet, but it only contains the notes for G clef. The other girl didn't speak as she was busy picking up her things. This, the blonde noticed and repeated her apology. 

"It's alright. It's my fault, too. I didn't look at where I am going."

Haruka raised her eyes and was surprised to see the girl she has wanted to see. Michiru was right in front of her. She was still arranging her things so she still didn't see Haruka. Nor the blonde's stare at her. 

"Michiru…"

The whisper reached Michiru and looked up at the person in front of her. Her blue eyes meeting the teal ones of her classmate. Of the person who seemed to remind her of something. Of the one whom she got angry with one night for asking about her personal life. For one simple question that the other didn't intend to say to hurt her. 

"You?" Michiru stood up quickly and restrained herself from looking directly into the other's eye. Her thoughts spun as she remembered her dreams. Of the other person who has the same teal eyes looking down at her lovingly. 

Those eyes make her do something. 

She wanted to shake herself out of it and tried to focus about her music. She just took a break and went out to eat. She had carried with her the pieces so she could study them while not practicing. But she was distracted by another dream, by another vision about the end of the world. She stared out the window and after an hour, she decided to go back. She has been studying the notes of their piece when she bumped into the blonde. The notes were forgotten and her visions came into her mind. 

What will you do, Michiru? You cannot just leave. That would be immodest. 

An awkward silence fell between the two as Haruka stood up also and looked everywhere but not at Michiru. 

What are you going to say, idiot? Don't just stand there with your eyes wandering around. Can't you see she's still angry with you? That she's uncomfortable with you? Well, do something!

Okay, okay! 

"Umm…" Haruka started. "Sorry about the other night. I didn't mean…" Michiru cut her short as she turned to face the blonde. 

"You don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. And I'm sorry for that." 

"It's alright." She was quite amused that this girl was apologizing to her. Maybe she isn't so distant at all. She doesn't look like she lives in a different world now. Maybe there's just something that's bothering her. Haruka smiled inwardly. "I'm kinda used to it. You know, being shouted at." She said as she smiled at the girl. Maybe I could ask her to go with me. 

"Oh… Well, arigato, Haruka. But I have to go. The conductor should be waiting." Michiru bowed and walked away towards the auditorium. Leaving Haruka who was about to invite her to the dance. Sighing, she walked the other way and trudged her way home. 

Some other time. 

"Michiru! There's a  letter for you here." A chubby woman in her early forties called. It was Hikari, Michiru's so-called aunt. The only person who took care of her after her parents' sudden death. 

"Be down in a sec!" She was facing an empty canvas. She had been staring at it for almost an hour now, but still, no pleasing image was formed in her mind. Only destruction and neverending darkness. She put down her brush and went downstairs. A small box lay on the couch. Maybe from some fan, she thought. A note fell as she opened the envelope. It was no fan mail. But a serious one. About her parents. And their death. An investigation was called for by her Hikari and she didn't refuse it. Now, after years of waiting, a result finally came in. 

Her parents' death wasn't an accident. Somebody cut the brakes. Somebody had wanted them killed. 

NO.

She wanted to scream. She had believed that her parents died in an accident. A horrible accident that she didn't want to remember. The pain was too much for her. She didn't let her auntie Hikari see her cry during the funeral. She cried alone in her room. Locked herself up and didn't come down for a day. She cried as she painted the dark incident for it was the only thing in her mind. Day and night. For a whole year. 

No…

She cannot believe that somebody's after her parents. What could they possibly achieve in killing them? They couldn't take the car. It was destroyed when they crashed. And their belongings were sent back to Tokyo together with their bodies. What?

Why?

Who would do that?

Who would do that?!

"Is everything alright, Michiru?" Hikari was peeking from the kitchen door. Looking at the girl she took care of since childhood. Since the Kaioh's took her in. 

Michiru was staring blankly at the ceiling. She was slouching at the couch, something that she never did, even at home. She was thought to be modest all the time and she never failed to do so. She regained composure as Hikari walked out of the kitchen and moved toward her. She folded the letter in her hands and returned it in the envelope. The older woman was looking at her concerned. 

"It's just another fan mail, auntie. Nothing to worry about." She lied. Of course, she lied. She didn't want to bring back the pain that she had often seen in the other woman's eyes whenever they talk about her parents. She didn't want to see her cry again. No, she didn't want her to feel depressed again. 

Hikari nodded and returned to the kitchen as Michiru fled upstairs to hide the letter. And get dressed. The news was a surprise to her that she wanted to take a walk before dinner. She called out and said that she would just take a walk. Hikari just nodded and sighed. 

The leaves were starting to fall. And the wind is beginning to get cold. It was the start of autumn. But she didn't care. She was running. Her strides were long and her opponents were meters back from her. Her short hair was pasted on her face. She had been running all this afternoon. A whistle came as to signal the end of the practice as she slowed down and eventually came to a halt. She was the best runner of this school. She had always been the best. And no one would ever beat her for she was the wind. 

"Haruka!" 

She looked around to see where the voice came from. Some students call on her but never shout her name just to get her attention. A guy was standing at the benches. One of his hands waving and the other was inside one of his pockets. He was wearing a sort of uniform. And there was a cap lying somewhere behind him. 

Hoshi?! What is he doing here…?

"Hey, Haruka! Hurry up, will you!" The man was shouting at her. Everyone in the oval was looking at the guy who was obviously a friend of the fastest track runner they've ever had. The one who had short black hair in a military cut.

Haruka shook her head as she began to jog towards her old friend. Hoshi was one of the guys she had been working when she started car racing a few years back. The man had a dream of becoming a police, and here he is, dressed to kill.

"Hoshi!" Haruka hit him on the shoulder before shaking the man. "How are you, old guy?"

"Hey, hey, I'm not that old!"

"Yes, you are!" She was teasing him around as she has done so during those times when they still worked together. 

"Why you!" He began to mess the blonde's hair and soon they were laughing like children.

"So, what brought you here? Your training's done, I suppose?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm here to be some kind of a trainee to the police department near here. Just thought to drop by and see you guys again."

"Well, it's nice to see you. The guys at the track would love to see you!"

"That's my next stop. Would you like to go?"

"Sure, I haven't been there for about a year." 

"Great! I'll wait for you outside."

Haruka went to change her clothes and pack her bag. Everybody else in the team had already left. Dressed in her black pants and the blue shirt and yellow overcoat, she left the building and hurried toward the gate where Hoshi was waiting. 

"Took you some time. You're slowing down, Tenoh!" Hoshi was grinning at her. He knew he would get it, but he didn't care. They were after all, good friends.

"You sound like my trainer, you know!" Haruka barked at him with a matching sly grin. They talked all the way to the race track about their life. But Haruka never mentioned her investigation for the gang who killed her parents. Not until, Hoshi brought it up.

"Just wondering, what happened that you quit the team? You were the best out there!" Haruka stopped smiling and her eyes narrowed. Hoshi who was looking at the road, didn't notice the change in expression of the blonde.

"I just had to do some business, that's all." Haruka said quietly. Hoshi looked at her unconvincingly then resumed driving. "Hey, let me out here." They had already reached the block next to the race track. Hoshi came to a halt and Haruka climbed out of the car. 

"I thought you were coming." Hoshi said, a little disappointed. 

"Maybe next time. I have other things to do. Just say hello to them for me, alright?" 

"Okay. Jaa! Drop by the police station if you want to talk, ok?"

"I will. See ya!" The car started again and the car disappeared at the bend. Haruka sighed. She didn't want to remember the incident at the track that remembered her of revenge. She didn't want to remember how she saw a person died in her arms. How she didn't have the strength to protect her. How she just held her. And looked at the person who was running away like a madman. 

I have been such a coward back then.

She took the road that led to the park. The sun was already setting and the wind was getting cold. A few people are still there, enjoying the remaining daylight before the go back to their homes. She sat on one if the benches near a tree. Staring up at the orange sky, she didn't notice that people were scurrying their way out of the park and that some were even shouting. A little child tripped in front of her making her realize what was going on. She helped the boy and watched him run away as she decided to check out what's happening.

She leaned against a tree. There was a woman in a fuku that seem familiar to her. Long blonde hairs were blown by the cold wind. She watched her fight the ugly moving thing, shaped like a bicycle, throwing around little wheels. White light appeared when a wheel almost hurt the woman and four other girls were standing beside her in the same outfit. She watched as they destroyed the youma and returned it to its normal form. The girls went to make sure that the boy was alright before they disappeared. 

I must be dreaming… Why am I still seeing people in that outfit?

She had watched was happened. She saw the five girls fought what she heard was a youma. Five girls who have powers. Special powers. She was surprised that the youma was a boy and remained standing with one hand supported against a tree until the girls in fuku disappeared. 

The cold wind blowing against her face awakened her senses. She looked around and found out that nothing remained of the fight. Although she was sure that it happened, she couldn't find any trace of it. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Surely, he had gone to his parents. But why would such a boy turn to be such an ugly creature?

Her mind was still on the fight as she saw Haruka slumped on the ground. Face on her hands, eyes shut. 

"Haruka?" She said in a whisper. She didn't want to startle the person. She was just curious why the handsomest guy at school looking so disoriented and troubled. Just like her…

"Haruka…?" There was no answer. Maybe he's asleep or something. 

She turned to leave as Haruka raised her head and saw Michiru standing in front of her with her back. 

"Michiru?" Haruka stood up and touched the other's shoulder. "What are you doing here…?" 

She felt the hand upon her shoulder and turned to look at the blonde. She heard the question but was her attention was focused on what is before her. She was looking at the other's body. The loose clothing tracing the curves which doesn't belong to a man and the hands that were too gentle to be of a man.

"You're… you're a woman?" Michiru was looking at her with a shocked expression pasted on her face. Haruka sighed and let go of the other's shoulder. 

"I never did say I was a boy, did I?" I'm dead meat…!

"Uh… no… But you…" 

"Yes, I dress like a guy and look much more of a guy. And I feel more comfortable with this." 

Michiru looked at her disbelievingly. Then she slowly shook her head.

"What?" Haruka asked noticing Michiru's movements.

"Nothing!" She started to giggle. I can't believe I thought that she was a guy! What happened to your critical eye, Michiru?

Haruka looked at her asking. She didn't know what happened that made Michiru laugh. But it was a kind of music to her, even if it's the first time she had heard it. 

"Hey… what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Haruka pointed at her face and Michiru started to giggle again. This time, because of the blonde.

Haruka sighed and sat on the stone seat near them looking at Michiru who was still giggling. A smile formed at her face as she remembered the first and second time they talked. Her first day at school and that night. She thought that the girl was a snob, but as she what she's seeing now is not the Michiru she has gotten to know at school. This Michiru can laugh. This is not the always serious and distant one. 

"Hey, why don't you take a seat. You might fall you know, if you keep on laughing."

"Really, Haruka. I didn't know you were…"

"A girl…"

"Umm… yeah."

"And also a little bit of a jokester." She scratched her head as the other girl continued to giggle. Haruka was looking at her. Her eyes seem to be studying the girl's features and gentle laughter. Haruka sighed when she realized that she was looking up. Michiru hasn't sat down yet.

"Hey.." Michiru felt two hands upon her shoulder. She had been giggling for quite a time and didn't notice the seat offered to her. She looked over just for her eyes to meet Haruka's. She felt warm on her cheeks and quickly tried to cover it. Haruka, however didn't notice it and she made Michiru sit down, before she did.

"Quite a gentleman,too…" Michiru said. Now it was Haruka's turn to blush. Michiru was looking at her and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the blonde. 

Haruka nodded and looked away. People who were passing by looked at them. With the look of approval. The blonde didn't understand their eyes, but she heard some of them say something like they're cute or they're a nice couple. She smiled to herself, but silently wished that it was true. She looked at Michiru who was admiring the sunset. She was about to ask Michiru to the upcoming dance when the aqua-haired beauty spoke. 

"I wish it'll always be peaceful like this. That the world wouldn't become dark and bloody." She continued speaking. And Haruka wondered about what she's saying. Slowly, the dance was left off and the blonde thought about her dreams…

"Haruka…" Michiru looked at the blonde who has her eyes closed. She's beautiful. Hai, she looks so cute! Maybe she wasn't the person I thought she is. That there's something to look forward to with her. Hope she isn't like the others I met. She smiled at herself and leaned back. Haruka sensed the movement of her companion that she opened her eyes to see if anything's wrong. It was already dark and the streets seem to get busy with people rushing to get home. It was already time to go home. But it feels so good that Michiru was by her side. She gazed at the woman beside her, wondering if she shares the same thing too. 

Nah, Haruka. You must be kidding. She won't feel like that! But she looks so peaceful. I wish time would stop. You're always like that whenever you're with beautiful girls, you know. But… this is different… I think… I …

"Haruka…" Michiru opened her eyes and was now looking at the blonde. I've never felt this comfortable before… What's this feeling…? It seems like there is some kind of connection between us. I hope I could stay here. Near her. "Haruka…" She waved her hand in front of the blonde's eye. She wanted to stay but knew that Hikaru would be worried. Dinner should be finished by this time. "Haruka, it's already dark."

"Huh? Oh, Michiru… What is it?"

"You seem out in your reverie… I have to go now. Auntie must've been worried." 

"Then, can I walk you home?"

"Thank you but it's really not that necessary."

"But it's already dark… You might get into some trouble…" Besides, I want to know where you live. 

"Oh, alright… Let's go!"

She's so beautiful…

Haruka plopped to her bed as soon as she got home. Once again she saw the cheery smile on that face she had just gotten to know more. And the sparkling blue eyes that captivates her mind. 

She's such an angel…

She remembered the first time they met. When the other girl still thought of her as a boy. The time when harsh words were spoken but not meant. When disguises are still intact to their bodies. She smiled at the thought of Michiru scolding her to mind her own business and how the girl seemed warm to her just a few hours ago. The way she smiled and the way she talked was not the one Haruka had known at school. The snobby and bossy classmate and a well-known violinist. 

I wonder…

She imagined herself dancing with the most beautiful girl in the hall. She in a tux and Michiru in an elegant dark blue gown. Alluring most of the people's eyes towards them. Making space for them to dance. And clapping at the end of the music. 

If she'd go with me…

She closed her eyes dreaming of the day her aqua-haired angel would be with her. 

"Michiru!" Hikari called. She was in the kitchen when the girl arrived and heard another voice just before the door closed and Michiru sat on the sofa. Michiru popped her head inside the door to see why her auntie had called. "Who was that?"  

"Oh… it was Haruka, a classmate of mine. We met at the park and he… she walked me home." She looked at her auntie, waiting for some reaction about the obvious change in pronoun. Hikari didn't seem to notice it and ordered her to change while she was heating their meal. 

"How's school going?" Hikari asked. Michiru flinched. This was the first time Hikari asked her about school. All the time, she just went on with managing the household and everything but not her schooling. Not that she mind, it's just surprising that Hikari would ask knowing her studying habits. 

"It's fine. I'm doing well in this one. I'm also a part of the orchestra. They really have real musicians there." Her auntie nodded and resumed to eat. She sighed and presumed that the questioning was over. She looked at her plate and continued to eat. 

"Have you made any friends?" Michiru stopped and looked at Hikari. She had avoided that question a lot of times. Hikari knew that. She knew about that incident. Of how she was hurt by a friend that she thought would be nice to her. And how she was afraid to trust other people enough to call them friends.

"I've met some potential. But none seem to suit my preference." 

Haruka does… she seem to suit me… Even after only this afternoon's talk. 

"How about that Haruka?" 

"I dunno. We just talked this afternoon. Maybe…" 

"Don't be too picky on friends, Michiru. Just be careful." 

Her meal was almost finished. But she didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. She nodded at the last statement her auntie had said and excused herself from the table. Hikari looked at her as she went upstairs and a small smile can be seen on the elder's face. 

"Wow!"

"A dozen of roses!"

"Such a neat way to ask a girl to the dance!"

Michiru arrived at school with noise coming from her classroom. She haven't met Haruka at the corridor and assumed that the blonde was late. She didn't know where that thought came from but she seemed to notice that Haruka often comes to school just before the bell rings. When she entered the classroom, she didn't notice that all the girls were looking at her. As if she was some goddess or something, or maybe there was something funny with her today. She tried to ignore their faces and walked toward her seat. One by one, the students surrounding it took their own seats just to reveal that on her desk were a dozen of red roses. She almost dropped her bag at the sight. On the card was a well-written note. 

Michiru,

Would you go to the dance with me?

Haruka.

Haruka… Michiru smiled. She knew that she had felt this way before but she doesn't remember it. She has this feeling of mixed emotion. She knew she shouldn't come to the dance with a girl, but everybody else in school knows Haruka for a guy. Nevertheless, she smiled at the invitation. She looked around for Haruka and found that the tall blonde was leaned against the wall, eyes fixed upon her. With a smile on her face and an expecting gaze shining through her eyes. 

In a graceful manner she walked towards the blonde with the card in her hands. Handling it over, she gave her reply. "Yes, Haruka. I would love to." Haruka smiled then Michiru bent over to whisper, "You really have to do it, don't you?" She was referring to the invitation. 

"Uh huh. I hope you like them. And you don't mind…" The blonde replied. Michiru only smiled. Haruka didn't get it. But she didn't correct it, for somehow, she felt that this is right. Haruka felt her cheeks reddening but tried hard not to make it obvious. 

The whole class watched them as they went back to their seats. The guys were cheering on Haruka, and the girls were eyeing Michiru with envy. Michiru took one of the roses and gave it to Haruka. 

"For the suit…"

She took it. Their hands touching for a moment in time. Their gazes met once more. Before the teacher came in and started the class for that day.


	5. Coincidence

Chapter 4: Coincidence

"YOU really look good in that!"

"Let me try toooo!"

"Yeah… you look like a snail trying to fit into its shell!"

"Rei!"

"There they go again…"

"Always like children…"

"Hey, guys. How about this?"

"It sure fits you, Minako." The tall brunette in the group responded. They were actually forced to go shopping by Minako who suddenly had fit for shopping. No one knew why but they all knew that they were going to find about it, soon.

"You think so?" The blonde swirled around the store with the dress over hers. Two of them were arguing, Rei and Usagi. Ami was too busy with her book but she always look at the dresses Minako picks up.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Makoto asked. Her lap was almost buried in the pile of dresses that Minako wanted to try out. They had picked them before hurrying to the dressing room. Usagi took one light yellow dress, with an off-shoulder collar with a ribbon to be tied on the back and a row of white jewels lining the collar with a blue one on the middle. 

"Something to wear for the dance!" 

"There's a dance?"

"At your school?"

"No, no. It's going to be at the Mugen Gakuen, Rei."

"I hear that it's a highly acclaimed school." Ami stated, raising her eyes from the book that she held for almost two hours now. 

"Hai, it is." Minako nodded and danced around them. Usagi looked at her questioningly. 

"But… how are you going to get in? Don't you need an invitation or an ID?" Rei asked as Usagi nodded like a pup. She was from a different school than the other four, being a child of a priest. 

"Oh… it's really not for Mugen's students only. It's for everybody. The president of the Kanagaya company wanted to hold their annual celebration there. I hear it's because of the school's orchestra." Minako said while looking at her own reflection. 

"I'd like to go, too!" Usagi said. "I wanna to go the dance, too!"

"You wouldn't fit in a dress, baka! You're too fat!"

"Rei!"

"Of course, you can go. I'm surprised that you don't know about it, Usagi! Didn't Mamoru tell you about that? I think he's going, too…" Minako was nodding at her reflection, well pleased at what she's seeing. 

"Who will you be with…?" Makoto asked. 

"Uhmm… I don't know yet."

"Oh…"

"But I'm sure there are lots of good looking guys there!" She smiled and danced around each of them. Usagi was picking out dresses from the pile Minako gathered and placed each over her dress while the priestess was criticizing her.

"You guys should go too!" Minako exclaimed. "In that way, we could all enjoy ourselves!" Ami raised her eyes from her reading and saw the expression in Minako's face. The one which nobody can resist that even before she could react, she knew that she already lost the bet. Sighing, she agreed and resumed to reading. 

Now, for that tux…

She entered the department store, straight towards the men's section. She knew that she shouldn't be there. Anybody would find out about her gender if she would try out one of the tux there. But she doesn't mind. It was the day before the dance and she still haven't acquired the damn suit. 

She eyed the displays and was suddenly browsing among the suits. She liked one informal suit but she knew that it would impossible to get inside the auditorium once the dance had begun dressed like that. So she picked up the white and the black tux, holding them up to compare them. 

"Oof…" Someone bumped into her and dropped their bags. She turned around and saw two girls helping the one with long blonde hair in half-pony stand up. Two other girls were busy picking up the contents of the paper bag that the blonde had dropped.

"Gomen." She placed the suits back to the stand reached out her hand to help the girls. Blue eyes met hers and the blonde suddenly stood up and jumped. 

"Haruka!"

Nani? She gave a puzzled look. She doesn't know why the girl knew her name. She was certain that the girl wasn't from school, either. Yet, she knew that she had met that person before. She just didn't remember.

"Guys, it's Haruka!" Minako was shouting. The others crowded around her to look at the handsome blonde that their friend had told them about. 

"You're Haruka?"  
"Ooooo, Handsome!"

"Did you fight that bad guy to save Minako?"

"You are really brave!"

She still looks puzzled but she smiled.

Minako? Is that the person I saved? She looked at the blonde and back to her friends. They can't be lying… they all look so honest. 

"You're all her friends, I suppose." Haruka said to the group. "I'm not surprised that she told you about me." She looked at Minako who smiled at her. Blush creeping up to the younger girl's cheek. 

Minako clasped her arm around Haruka's and swirled around the blonde taking her along. A plan had already formed in her mind. Suddenly, she stopped and announced, "Haruka and I will be going to the dance!"

Nani?

The dance?

With her?

But… Michiru….

"Excuse me, Mi… Minako…? I would like to take you to the dance, but you see, I already have a date. Gomen." With that, Minako's face dropped and Makoto was smirking. "Anyway, if I could see you there, I would dance with you." 

Her face brightened up. She smiled at Haruka. "Arigato. It would be nice…"

"I wanna go to the dance, too!"

'Shut up, Usagi!"

"Shhh… don't be so noisy."

"Sigh!"

"You all want to go, too?" Haruka was speaking to them. Automatically, their faces were all dreamy at the handsome guy in front of them. Minako was looking at their reaction and tried not to laugh. "You can all come if you want too. I'm sure there'll be lots of guys for you all there." She gave them a smile. 

They're really close friends…

"Well," she straightened up. "I'll be going now. I have something else to take care of. It was nice meeting all of you." She looked at the suits at the counter, before going out. 

Maybe, at another shop…

Her window was wide open. She was standing before it, letting her hair flow with the rush of wind inside her bedroom. Her eyes were closed and all she could sense is the wind blowing against her face. Caressing her in a certain manner that she couldn't explain. Her thoughts were wandering through what happened in the past few days. School, rehearsals, dance, invitation… 

Haruka…

She spoke the name quietly to herself. She knew all that happened was fast. Her being friends with the same person she shouted at the other night at school, their unexpected meeting at the park, and the blonde's invitation to the dance. 

Haruka…

She didn't like to go to the dance for any reason other than the orchestra. She doesn't want to socialize. No, not yet. She's not yet ready, that she had concluded a long time ago even before she transferred to this new school. She would never be ready to accept anybody just like that. 

But you did to Haruka…

You opened up to her. You laughed…

Yes, I did… But it's… just…

You like her, don't you?

I…

I…

"Uranus! I missed you… love…" 

"I missed you, too, my Neptune princess…"

I… don't know…

"Stay here."

"No, I want to go with you. I want to fight with you."

"But… alright. You win."

You like her… And she likes you too…

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hai, Uranus… I wish it would be this peaceful forever."

I…

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

I don't know.

She never said so… What if she's like the other's I've met?

She shook her head, gently opening her eyes to see that the sky has already turned orange. A teardrop escaped her eyes. She then sighed and closed the window, letting herself fall on her bed and remained there until Hikari called her for dinner.

There he goes!

Ooo…!

Oh my god, if he would dance with me…

He's soooo handsome!

Haruka had just arrived at school in a silver Ferrari that she owned but seldom use. She hopped out of the vehicle, causing her bangs to fall down on her eyes giving her a more manly appearance. Straightening her tux, she proceeded to walk toward the auditorium. 

The room was large, but somehow it looked little with all the people around. The banquet was at the left side. The orchestra was already on the stage. Everybody was busy talking with one another when she entered the hall. A proud smile pasted on her face. She looked around for her date, and found her already sitting on the first violin's seat, looking as beautiful as ever in a deep blue narrow dress.  She smiled at Michiru who didn't seem to notice her because she was busy running her through the sheets. Kanagaya's president, Kiei Fumari was talking with the conductor giving him instructions before he formally started the occasion.

Haruka looked around for seats but found most of them occupied. The dance had already started and she had passed a lot of girls ogle at her when she passed by them but she was determined that her first and last dance would be Michiru's. Once more, she looked at her date among the musicians on stage. Sighing, she went out of the side door and made her way to the benches located around the building. 

"Uranus!"

Nani?

She seemed to have heard a woman's voice calling out. Uranus? Isn't that a planet? 

She ignored the call and seated herself. 

"Uranus!"

Again?

She reached down in her pocket and felt something there. The stick she had found one morning was suddenly in her pockets. She looked at it, examining it carefully and even raising it up in the air. Trying to see if something will happen if she raised it. But nothing happened. All she felt was the wind brushing against her face and playing with her. 

Nothing special, she thought.

She placed it back in her pocket, stared at the stars for a while then closed her eyes to just enjoy the music. 

The time has come…

She was absorbed in listening that she didn't hear the crunching of leaves behind her as a woman walked away, carrying a staff in her hands and disappear from sight.

"The music here is amazing!" Minako exclaimed. The group had just arrived and all were amazed by the decorations and the capacity of the auditorium. "Look! There she is!" She was looking at the orchestra and noticed Michiru who was sitting at the first row. 

"Where? Where?" Usagi popped her head near Minako's so as to see if she could follow her friend's stare. 

"There!" She pointed at the girl with aqua curls. 

"Oooo… she's beautiful!"

"Of course, she is. Very famous, too!" Ami said causing all the four to look at her curiously. "I read the announcement of for the ball so I did some research on their orchestra. I've heard that they've really improved. Well, with her in the band, they'll surely be the best!"

At that moment, the orchestra stopped playing and Kiei Fumari stood up to talk. The members of the orchestra left their seats to join the crowd. 

Michiru saw Haruka during the first song and knew that the blonde went out. She was going out herself, anyway, just to get some fresh air. The hall was already swarming with people and she didn't want to get stuck inside doing nothing. And their next performance is still minutes away. 

"Ooops, sorry!"

"Excuse us…"

She stopped on her tracks to see five girls in front of her, all looking tired of battling with the people who were in their way to meet her. They were still catching their breaths when Minako spoke up.

"Hello! Are you Kaioh Michiru?" The girl in question looked at her before nodding. She doesn't really like fans but there's something about the group before her that made her feel comfortable. 

"Yes." Was her only reply but it made the five starry-eyed as they continued to stare at her.

"Goody! I'm Aino Minako and these are, Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto." She spoke too fast that Michiru just nodded her head to the person the one named Minako was pointing. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Kaioh!"

Ms. Kaioh. 

She flinched a little when she heard it. She wasn't used to be called Ms. Kaioh, even during interviews after her concerts. Always, she requested everybody to call her by her first name.

You're very beautiful… Ms. Kaioh…

Come here…

Come on… don't resist…

She shook her head as a memory she had forgotten came back to her mind. 

"Ms. Kaioh, are you alright?" Ami spoke up. She was wearing a black evening gown adorned with sequins on the linings. Among the five, she looked most exquisitely dressed.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, it's just a slight headache." She looked up to see concerned young faces looking at her. Worry was apparent on their eyes. "If you may excuse me, I would like to get some air." She knew it was slightly immodest to leave like that, but she have to make herself forget that memory once again. A memory that ruined her, that haunted her for a long time. She was only glad that the media didn't know about that. 

"Can we go, too?" Usagi asked. Michiru smiled at the remark. They certainly is an interesting group. 

"Ms. Kaioh needs to rest, Usagi. We shouldn't bother her." Ami explained to her friend. 

"Ooohhh…" 

"Hey, Usagi! Mamoru's over there!" Rei exclaimed and all of a sudden, Usagi was looking all over the place for her boyfriend. 

She watched the scene play before her that she couldn't help but giggle. But she had to go. Haruka would be waiting for her. Not that she expected the blonde to be outside. "It was great meeting all of you. Thank you for understanding." She bowed a little and looked once again at the faces of the girls. 

"Oh, it's nothing!" Ami replied. 

"Can I have your autograph?" Minako said to the leaving Michiru.

"I'll give it to you later. We'll most probably see each other again tonight, right?" Right then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met face to face by Haruka, who was looking at her. With a handsome grin on her face.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you… I heard the music stop so I…"

"Haruka!"

"Oh, it you! Nice to see you all here. I see that you all came. Hope you enjoy the dance. Anyway, Michiru…"

"You call her Michiru?" Minako said.

"Uh, yeah. She's my classmate."

"Ooh."

"Well, shall we dance?" Haruka offered her arm to Michiru who took it gracefully. All the girls sighed at the sight of them arm in arm. "See you!" Haruka and Michiru smiled at the girls and went their way. Leaving the five speechless.

"You know them?" Michiru led them outside after a short dance. She was still a little dizzy and asked Haruka to go out. Just to take a walk around, before she was called again for another piece of music.

"Well… kinda." The blonde answered as she opened the door for Michiru.

It was a cold night, as it had rained during the afternoon. The moistness of the air could be felt when one stepped outside of the crowded auditorium. The sky was now clear with stars sparkling and the moon giving light to the darkened world. 

"Here…" Haruka offered her coat to Michiru as they went out. "It is cold outside." She then wrapped the piece of clothing around the smaller girl's shoulder. Arranging it so it would fit well. 

"Thank you." She walked towards the tree nearby and crossed her arms. It was really cold. It was already autumn and Christmas is already approaching very fast. It looks like were going to have a white Christmas. She sighed, her breath leaving a white trail as it disappeared. 

She looked up at the stars with gentleness and a little bit of frailness on her face. Her thoughts seemed to spin. Like a world suddenly crashed over her. All the inconveniences of her life started to flow in her mind. She felt an urge to go inside and take her violin and leave, but refrained herself from doing so. She remembered her parents. What she had just found out. Her parent's death. Her unlikely incident… Those dreams that keep on haunting her. 

Haruka stood a meter away from Michiru, watching the girl quietly. The whole place was silent except for the occasional bursting coming from the auditorium and the crackling of leaves whenever somebody passes by. She has her hands inside her pockets to keep them warm. She felt uncomfortable at the sight of Michiru standing there with an empty expression. She wanted to hold her, to protect her, to keep her safe. To shelter her from the cold wind. But she was frozen in her place. As a tear made its way down the other's cheek. 

Nani?

She's crying…

I…

Slowly, Haruka walked toward Michiru who has her eyes away from the stars, just staring blankly upon the land set before her eyes. Eyes which now contain tears that are ready to flow down when set free.

"Hey…" 

Michiru didn't look up. Carefully, Haruka took her in a comforting hug that even she was surprised in her actions. But she didn't move. For it felt right. To be there, comforting the smaller girl. To have Michiru in her arms.

What is she doing?

Michiru was taken by surprise as she felt a body pressed to her own. Giving her warmth. And the comfort that she badly needed. She wanted to go out of that embrace, but a part of her cries out to be held. 

Haruka felt Michiru's body relax within her embrace. She smiled a little, knowing that she can comfort this young woman who was obviously in pain. She tilted her head a little. Looking at the stars then back to Michiru. 

She smiled. 

"There's always hope when you believe."

She didn't knew where that came from. But that was what she said. Michiru nodded in reply and settled in the taller girl's embrace. Enjoying the company, and at the same time, refraining herself from giving up to the pain she's still feeling. 

AAARGH!!!!

A scream came from the auditorium and suddenly people came rushing out. All the doors were wide open and an eerie light escapes from the building. The two girls stared in disbelief at what was happening. Without any hesitation Haruka bid Michiru to stay put and ran inside. 

She felt the stick became warm. 

People were rushing out, trying to find safety. Haruka looked back to where she left Michiru, feeling guilty that she left the girl alone. But she felt something was calling her. She stuck her hand in her pocket and produced the stick. It was glowing bright yellow. 

"Let me see your heart crystal!"

"Aaaarghhhhhh!"

Michiru looked at those running outside. She was getting frightened by the mob. She turned her back and wanted to run but she couldn't. 

Haruka went inside.

She stared back at the building. Loud noises could be heard from the screaming of the remaining people inside. But she saw different flashes of light…

What is happening…?

"A fight is being staged inside." A voice said.

Michiru turned around to see the woman she had met before. When she was walking alone towards home. In a uniform that she doesn't know but felt familiar with. Talking to her about the destruction, how it is true. And that she has a part on it. That she can help stop it. 

"You…" 

She nodded. She knew that the younger woman knew her powers. That she remembers her from her dreams. And things that she cannot stop from coming even if she controls time. 

They watched in silence the flashing lights of the auditorium until Pluto spoke up.

"She's hurt."

"What?"

"Uranus is in there, fighting. And she's hurt." Pluto said in silence. She wanted to help the other soldier but she would not dare give up the only possible chance that she could convince Michiru into accepting her destiny as Neptune.

Who??

Princess of Neptune, Uranus needs you…

Nani?

Michiru looked at the building then at the tall girl beside her back and forth. Trying to understand what is happening, to know who is the woman beside her and who is Uranus and Neptune. 

"You will soon understand, once you've accepted your destiny, Neptune." Pluto answered her questions and addressed her Neptune. She didn't notice it, but as she was about to say something, the scout cut her off. "Your destiny is to fight with the sailor soldiers and protect the planet. The dreams that haunts you often is a part of your awakening as a soldier. Michiru, this is your destiny." They were taken inside the building in a flash and she saw a girl in a sailor uniform just like the woman beside her, only in gold and blue, fighting a monster. 

Suddenly, the soldier looked at her with the same eyes Haruka have, only it is dark with confusion. She is apparently at loss of tactics. She was surprised that Michiru was standing there. Looking at her. At the youma. She didn't notice an attack coming as she was quietly asking Michiru to go.

"Haruka!!!" She didn't know where did that came from. That person obviously isn't Haruka. The blonde wears loose clothing. Not like this girl who was wearing a mini-skirt and fitting. She turned to look at Pluto, wanting to ask her why she hadn't helped. But the sailor was gone. 

Michiru looked around. The wall had crumbled down and the stage was completely destroyed. Luckily, only a few instruments were destroyed. Many of the orchestra might have brought their own instruments as they ran toward the door. She saw other people who were lying unconscious. They might have been victims of this monster. She felt anger boil up in her. Innocent people are here and the monster is fighting for something called 'heart crystal'. It just isn't right… 

The youma was trying to get the soldier's heart crystal, too. Uranus dodged but the blast sent her flying backward.

Damn!

Haruka cursed as she tried to get up. The youma was aiming another shot at her when she heard a cry together with a blue planet swirling around and striking the youma down. Letting her regain her stance. She looked where the planet came from and there stood a woman. Dressed in the similar outfit as her, but in sea-green. 

"Called by the new age, I am Sailor Neptune acting gracefully!" The blonde looked at the woman in disbelief. Neptune… It felt natural for her to say the name. It tasted sweet for her. Somehow.

"Welcome back, Sailor Neptune!" She gave the other a weak smile before attacking. "World Shaking!" Uranus got up and produced a yellow ball of energy and slammed in to the ground. The youma tried to defend itself but the attack was too powerful. The two soldiers stared at the monster at it disintegrated into dust. 

"Where's Michiru?" Uranus walked toward Neptune, detransforming back to Haruka. She was fully aware that it's not allowed to transform or detransform in front of ordinary people. But she thought it is alright if it's in front of another scout like her.

"You're… Haruka…" Neptune said meeting the teal eyes of the blonde. 

"Where's she?" Haruka repeated causing Neptune to flinch. 

"Hey, don't shout. She's alright. In fact, I'm perfectly alright…" Neptune detransformed as Haruka's eyes widened. 

"Michiru! God, I'm so worried about you!"

"Who wouldn't be… with you running off like that into the building!"

"Well, I'm safe, and you're safe. No harm done."

Michiru giggled at the sight of Haruka explaining in front of her. 

"What?"

"Nothing… Let's go!" With that she grabbed Haruka's hand and they both walked out of the rubble, until they reached the streets. 

"Tell me, how did you become Neptune?" Haruka asked Michiru who was admiring the night sky. 

"I really don't know how. I just picked up this stick," she held out the henshin stick and held it in front of Haruka. "When you were being attacked. I felt something calling me and it drew me to reach for it. Then, I just threw that ball of water."

"So, the stick just appeared in front of you with out anyone saying that you were Neptune…?"

"Well, there's this woman called Pluto. She said that I should help you. And that I will understand soon as my memory comes back. I kinda hated the idea at first, but guess you made me accept it."

"You look wonderful in the uniform…"

"And I never thought I would see you wearing something short like the uniform, Haruka!"

"Hey!" They reached the car teasing each other. Haruka helped Michiru in before entering the driver's side. "Where to?"

~sheesh… Just finished this chapter. Sorry about the hurry in the last part. I just can't insert any thoughts into it. 


End file.
